AGaTBTwisted
by DontCountMeOut
Summary: Currently on Haiatus. Really short sum. Gem lived in Bombay with only with her mum, grew up with gypsies. Pretty much and double edged sword in both societies. When she moves to Spence... which might be her greatest advntre yet. KARMA alert! T/MA maybe...


The A Great and Terrible Beauty

Ch. 1

The beginning of a great thing

**Hey! I okay SO, I am writing this and Everything I am not. This is my first story on Gemma x Kartik so tell me if it good or not! And I own NOTHING!!!**

_**June 21, 1911**_

I sat at my vanity mirror, brushing my fire-red hip length hair over one shoulder. My green eyes glittered in the candle light, glowing; my lightly freckled alabaster skin glowing in the moon light. I wore a silk emerald green evening gown with no corset. Along with green satin calf boots with no heel, under my gown I wore a black pair of trousers, a white silk blouse with out sleeves. I was wearing my mothers' crescent-eye amulet, as well.

A light knock resounded through out my spaces' room. "Gemma, the carriage has arrived." My mother's voice came from the other side.

"Coming mother!" I added color to my cheeks and bit my already red lips to make them more pouty than usual. I stepped out of my room to see my mother in the same attire only in blue with a corset.

"Come, let us hurry to make it to the festival!" she said happily. She grabbed my hand and dragged me into the humid Indian air.

Once at the festival, mother and I were bickering over sending me to London, again. I wanted to go, she wanted me to stay. And she wasn't giving in easily.

I crossed my arms across my chest defiantly. "Gemma stop being so difficult!" as she chided me, a tall man in a dark cloak along with another a few inches shorter, walked into mother. He had black curly hair with a difficult cowlick and dark brown eyes. the man/boy had the same hair, only it fell into his cowlick made it fall into his eyes slightly. His eyes were a deep, darkish but soft brown. But he was tense, ready for something to happen.

"Excuse me, madam, I didn't mean to walk into you. I wasn't watching where I was going," he said smoothly. I turned to look away and at the obvious younger of the two. I looked at him fully. His skin was a dark tan, with a softly chiseled face, like a Greek sculpture. _Handsome, beautiful, a God._ My thoughts rang softly. His mouth was slightly darker than his skin, and full; a perfect straight nose. And surrounding his dark eyes were longest and thickest dark lashes I had ever seen. Our eyes locked. He must only be one or two years older than I. 17 at the minimum. Again, beautiful was the word to come to my mind. He broke eyes contact to look over to the older one. I heard him say, softly to my mother, "Circe is near." Before he cast one look to me and walked away with the boy on his heels, disappearing.

"Gemma, it is time to leave." Mother said tensely. But I was already stalking away, going home, and, how ironic, I got lost. I went into an open vendor to go to the back room to change.

"May I use the back room, ma'am" I asked the hold woman at the counter in Hindu. I was pulling my necklace out so it would not get caught. She took one look at it before she shook her head fiercely, pointing out the door. I nodded.

I walked out into an alley way, tired of walking. _I should go find mother…_ I thoughtas I saw the younger man alone. I slowly back up, but he already saw me and was heading toward me. I slipped on mud as he got closer. I was falling to the ground and also into the blackness. _No! I must not faint!!!_ But out of instinct I let it pull me under.

I felt strong arms encircle my slim waist pulling me up into an erect position, then no ground at all, with arms under my knees.

In the blackness, I saw my mother running into a shop with a crescent-eye on the sign, the older man on her heels.

I was being laid on a soft cot.

The man pulled out a dagger. Mother wasn't facing him but a corner. In the corner was nothing but shadows, just then the shadows were moving. The man jumped in front of her, plunging the dagger through himself before he through the dagger to mother as the creature engulfed him. The creature turned back to mother. She grabbed the dagger. In one swift move, she plunged the dagger into herself as well; saying my name softly, full of regret and sorrow, before she dropped to the ground.

I awoke with a soft whimper back in the alley. The younger man looked at me frantically. "What did you see?" he demanded. I shook my head jumping up swiftly. He jumped up as well, grabbing my wrist. "What did you see?"

"Mother…." My voice broke. I wretched my wrist for his grip and ran in my mothers' direction. Her body was surrounded in her own blood. I looked down at the man as well, then back to mother. A scream of sorrow, terror and anger ripped from my throat. I dropped to my knees sobbing over her body, not caring of the blood.

_**August 25, 1911**_

I was sitting next to Tom, my brother, waiting for a carriage, to be sent to a boarding school, Spence Academy for Young Ladies. Oh joy! Goddess I would rather be in India, mourning my mother.

"Gemma, I know mother's death has affected you greatly… but it has affected us all as well. But please, be a good girl and behave. For mother, if not for the rest of us." He spoke, attempting to put out my anger and impatience.

"Yes Tom." I said properly.

"Gemma… did you know the heath—"He stop short seeing my glare. "Man, they found with mother?"

I shook my head. I wanted so bad to tell him everything. "No, he talked with mother after he bumped into her at the festival." I paused. "That was at least thirty minutes before though," He nodded not quite satisfied.

"Alright then, Just remember to behave, alright?" I nodded. _Here comes the carriage to Hell!!! _I thought bitterly.

On our way to the prison— I mean school, I ignored Tom.

About a mile from the school, a gypsy woman jumped out of the wood and in front of the carriage. "Stop! You mustn't go any farther!" She demanded. She walked over to my window not quite seeing me. "You must leave." She looked me in the eye. "Oh Mary!" she said as if she knew me. "You have come back, where is my Carolina?"

"Madam, I do not know of who you speak of, but I know no Mary or Carolina." I said gently.

Tom urged the driver to go.

"We are in danger Mary, Mother Elena knows!" she yelled as we pulled away.

As we waited for someone to open the door Tom, again, ask me to behave.

The door opened to a plugged woman. "Ms. Doyle, I presume? Come in, please, and follow me. A maid will come to get your luggage." I looked to Tom, said goodbye, and followed the lady. "Me name is Brigid by the way, love," I nodded.

"Hello," I said toying with a lock of my hair.

We came to a stop at a large oak door. Brigid knocked. A strict voice came from the other side. "Come in," I patted down my corset free cotton empire dress, and walked in after Brigid, my chin high.

A look of recognition crossed the older woman's face quickly, and was hen hidden well. "Hello, Ms. Doyle, I am Mrs. Nightwing, it is a pleasure to have you here. My deepest sympathy for you mother." She looked rather sincere, yet still polite. I nodded my head.

She cleared her throat, "I see that you do not wear a corset."

"Yes, I don't need one, my waist is as small as I want or need it. I am rather lean and I prefer not to wear them." I said in a firm tone, my chin a little higher in defiance, taunting her to make me wear one of those choke hold.

"I understand, some of the other girls prefer this as well. Now Ms. Doyle we have a high tolerance of what the girls here wear. But on visitations, vespers, on call, and holiday's spent here, we enforce dress code strictly. Understand?" I nod smiling, wickedly grateful for freedom. "Along with your hair off the nape of your neck on those days as well, but other than that feel free to do what ever with it. Come let me show you to your room, so you may dress more comfortable, yes?"

Mrs. Nightwing waited out side my door as I dressed. I put on a pair of tight trousers that hung my now well developed hips, a white cotton blouse, with a black dress vest and black knee high leather boots without the heel. I pulled my hair out of its tight bun and let it fall down pass my butt.

I walked out to see Mrs. Nightwing talking to a mouse of a girl, at least a year younger than I, in a brown cotton shirt and trouser cut offs with knee high leather boots. Her hair is in a moppy cut, cut to her chin, dark brown hair and eyes a watery blue. Her complexion smooth and pale crème, she was slightly on the heavy side but not by much. In any case she was pretty.

Mrs. Nightwing turns to me, hiding her distaste in my clothing chose. "Ms. Doyle this is Ann Bradshaw; Your new roommate."

"Hello, Ann Bradshaw, I am Gemma Doyle," I say cheekily and teasing to her, hoping she will play along.

"Hello Gemma Doyle it is a pleasure to meet you," She said with a mischievous smile, playing along with a wink. I smiled right back wickedly. I hooked my arm through hers. Ann and I wave to Mrs. Nightwing. "I'll take it from here, Mrs. Nightwing, I can show her around to the others and to vespers as well." We ran down the stairs giggling.

"Thank you Ann! Ugh, I don't know if I can stand to be around that old woman," I said quietly remembering the look on her face when I walked in her office. "So, tell me, what is it like here?"

"Hugely better than home for the most of us," She stated, her eyes a dark ocean of emotions. A grim line set on her lips. "Here we have freedom adults don't dare give us at home. We can do what ever. Though they caution us around the gypsies, mostly the men though; the women in the camp adore us to no end." She said her face as clear as an Indian sky.

I grinned at the thought of being around more gypsies again.

"Gypsies. In India, I was friends with a tribe that settled there in the winter. They were my only friends." _Except for mother, mother was always my friend._ I added silently.

"Really? Well then you'll fit in wonderfully here." She said as we stepped into a large dance hall. There were at least 50 more girls ranging from 5-19 here.

Ann cleared her throat loudly gaining every ones attention. "Ladies! I would like to introduce to you, all the way from Bombay India, Ms. Gemma Doyle!" A mischievous smile made its way on Ann face once again

The girls 13 and under squealed in delight as they took in my appearance. The others looked at me with appraisal and good spirits.

The younger girls surrounded me and Ann. "Are you a warrior princess?" "No,No! She is a Gypsy Woman!" "No! She is a Goddess!" "A warrior Goddess!" they all tried to touch my hair but alas I wouldn't allow it. I held my hair out of reaching distance thanks to my height.

Ann laughed. She grabbed my hand and hauled me out of the crowd of girls, and over to the older girls.

"Gemma, this is Felicity Worthington, Pippa Cross, Cecily Temple…"I paid no mind to the others. I studied Felicity first. She had white blonde hair as long as mine and icy blue eyes with porcelain skin that was flawless. Her face was soft and fierce. Her eyes had thick lashes rimming them and pink/peach plump lips. She wore a similar outfit to mine only in navy blue. A figure of perfection, a little lean, but perfect.

Pippa had ebony-black hair past her shoulder blades cut like Ann's. Her eyes were a light purple/violet. Her skin a light crème alabaster, her lips were a deep red like mine. She wore a green tight camisole and black tight trousers. Heelless calf boots were on her feet. A figure of perfection as well, a little lean; like Felicity.

I looked to Cecily then away disinterested.

"Hello Gemma, welcome to Spence." Pippa said smiling, holding out her hand for me to shake. I took it and shook it once and let go.

"Yes, welcome to Spence Gemma, dear, it is our pleasure," Felicity said smirking, taking me in once again.

"Fee, Pip, Gemma wants to meet the Gypsies," Ann said after I nudged her foot. They nodded.

"Tomorrow, Tonight will be her initiation." Felicity said smirking.

"Ladies, supper time, come eat!" a bell range and we all went to eat.

After supper, we went and changed into our pure white dress uniforms with white books and a velvet navy blue cloak.

As we walked to vespers, they asked about my like in India, and my friendships with the gypsy tribe.

The whole time I felt eyes on my back. I looked around without slyly. I took in all of the surroundings. Nothing.

During vespers, while they prayed to their God, I prayed to Kami, my deity, the Goddess of death and destructions.

As we walked out of the chapel I saw a shadow move and tensed ready to run. Then I saw a cloak and heard footsteps other girls were not trained to see nor hear.

"Ann lets catch up to Fee and Pip, yes?" I grabbed her hand and we ran up to them, a safe distance from the cloaked shadow.

When free hour came at nine, we huddle in Felicity's scarf tent. We talked about anything and everything. They caught me up on the latest gossip. Jeez, what gossip heifers! Ha-ha.

We went to bed at ten. I awoke by the creak of our room door. I said still and waited. A soft hand shook my shoulder, "Gemma, get up!" Felicity's voice whispered in my ear.

"What?" I whispered back. This seemed to shock her a bit.

"Oh, your awake well good get dressed." She said stepping out of my view into the hall soundlessly. I put on a camisole, trousers and heelless boots and grabbed a small dagger from my clutch purse, and hid it in my trouser pocket.

I stepped out to see everyone else in the same out fit. "Grab the black cloak in your closet." Pippa said to me. I did as told and followed them out.

"Okay here is the deal, you take the communion wine and you're in. We will wait in your room, okay?" Felicity said quietly. I nodded. She passed me the lantern.

I shook my head. "I don't need that, I see better at night with out those things." I said walking up hill to the chapel, hands in pockets.

As I entered the chapel I close the door softly, just in case Rev. Waite was here. I walked silently past each pew, caring not to make a sound. I saw something move above me. I cautiously put my dagger out of my pocket hiding it on my wrist. The shadow jumped down behind me. Strong arms seized my arms and waist holding tight while one hand covered my mouth. I held perfectly still.

"Ms. Doyle, if I let go, do not scream," the voice belonged to the younger man from India.

"Let go before I cut the main artery in your wrist," My voice was muffled but I poked his under arm to prove my point. He let go of me slowly. I turned to face him. He looked the same as before, just a shadow lightly lined his chin and jaw. Shadows also lined under his eyes in hollows. "What to you want?" I said harshly to the beautiful man in front of me.

"Ms. Doyle, you must understand, you must stop your visions from happening. Block them from your mind, on the order of the Rakshana." He said firmly and harshly.

"And what if I don't?" I asked icily. "And why would they send a boy to do their dirty work? 'Scare the petty school girl to do what we say!' I think not!" I said taunting him for information. And it worked, somewhat…

"Kartik," he said glaring at me; Kartik …well that suited him. "And I am no boy, and this is my mission, and not their dirty work Ms. Doyle, it is what they need done."

"Ah, What THEY need done, to them you are a GRUNT, you are expendable. A foot soldier they use as a pawn, you are their tool…" I said, and everything was true from look of his face, but I went on. "Mother and that man were a pawn as well; you know that is true."

"That man was my brother…" He said with a glare, yet with a grim sorrowed line on his brow.

"See? The shadow killed them, but they were a pawn to keep me safe to keep my visions, so I wouldn't what, open some unknown world? Yeah sure. What my mother told me when I was younger that our blood was filled with magic, that we could see the unknown as well. But the only proof is that only vision."

I turned around quickly when I heard Rev. Waite coming up the hill; I quickly grabbed the wine and ran out the back. I looked back to see Kartik gone as well.

Okay here was the first chap. Hope you enjoy!


End file.
